


Wrong Babe

by OnlyKangS



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Complete, F/F, One Shot, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyKangS/pseuds/OnlyKangS
Summary: You accidentally sent a wrong message to a friend of yours. What could go wrong?Most likely, you'll just get teased for it.Not when it's something that contains stuff you should've probably kept for yourself.Or your babe.Too bad it's the wrong babe.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Wrong Babe

Seulgi has just finished her training for the day. Apparently, her boxing coach decided that it's a great day to intensify her training and now, she's sweating twice than normal, drenched all over.

It's already late, giving her the freedom to use the locker room all to her own. She removed her drenched tank top and threw it on top of her bag, leaving her only in her sports bra.

She walked past the huge body mirror and saw how much of a hot mess she is.

_I bet you'll like it._ She thought.

She reached for her phone and opened the camera app. Using the mirror, she took several shots of herself, showing off her whole, toned body.

**Hey babe. Bet you'll like your woman wet 😏😉💦💦**

**<image001.jpg><image002.jpg><image003.jpg>**

She pressed send before removing all remaining clothes on her body. It didn't take her long enough to finish washing up. It's really getting late now.

She checked her phone and was weirded out with her girlfriend's reply.

_"Hi, Seulgi-ah. I'm not sure what you mean though but you look great."_

"Huh?" 

While wiping her hair with the towel resting on her shoulders, she checked back the conversation, only for her to freeze on the spot.

**Sent to: Irene Kim**

"Holy fucking shit."

\---

Joohyun was packing her gears when her model friend approached her.

"Joohyun, I really owe you this one!" the tall girl gave Joohyun a sisterly back hug.

"It's okay, unnie. The photographer your agency hired was a total asshole for backing out at the last minute. Glad that I'm free for the afternoon," she smiled back. 

"You're a total lifesaver! But can you hold my valuables for me for a moment? I'm just gonna change to my casual clothes." Joohyun just nodded before her friend gave Joohyun her phone and wallet. 

Just as she was about to put her things on the table, the phone screen lit up, with a message alert on the screen.

She's not the type to invade someone's privacy but she's worried that it might be important. She'll only have to check who the sender is anyway.

Apparently, her friend is not really concerned with privacy and her messages have previews on her lockscreen.

**From: Kang Seulgi**

_Hey babe. Bet you'll like your woman wet… _

Joohyun's eyes widen at the name._ Kang Seulgi?!_

She can't be wrong. There's only one Kang Seulgi she knows of. But maybe this person just happens to have the same exact name as her lover. And the content of the message, she can’t fathom what it's about. Hopefully it’s not what she thinks it is.

Before she can think more, her friend has returned to her side, now in her denim shorts and long sleeves shirt.

"Joohyun, wanna eat? It's on me. Maybe we can catch up and stuff. It's been so long since I've last hear from you."

Joohyun hesitated for a moment, still thinking about that message she saw earlier.

"Hyun?"

“Oh, right. Uhh.. Irene unnie, I think I’ll take a raincheck first. My lover’s gonna fetch me in a few since her gym is just a few blocks from here.”

Instead of disappointment, her friend widen her smile at the word “lover.”

“I almost forgot! You never told me about that lover of yours. I don’t even know who that is.”

—-

Seulgi’s on her way to the studio her lover texted her. It’s fortunate that it’s just a few blocks away from her gym. Maybe she can ask her for a late dinner date, and maybe she can clear her conscience about the wrong sent incident from earlier.

As she was just about to cross the street, she saw a familiar face exiting the building ahead of her.

“Irene...?” she asked herself.

Before she knew it, the figure she’s been looking at is now waving frantically at her.

“Seulgi-ah!” she called loudly.

Once Seulgi arrived on the other side, she immediately bowed in front of the woman.

“Irene unnie! I’m seriously, terribly sorry about what I’ve sent earlier,” she stayed down, feeling embarrassed about the incident, which made Irene laughed.

“It’s alright, Seulgi-ah. You already apologized earlier. Stand up now, people are looking at us.”

Seulgi stood up, flipping her bangs cutely, which made Irene pat the top of her head.

“You’re still as cute as the last time I saw you, Seulgi-ah. And that was ages ago! Except you have a body that kills even more,” Irene winked at her, referencing the photos Seulgi had accidentally sent earlier.

“Your fault for suddenly flying to New York without notice. Things got hectic so I barely kept in-touch with people. And pleaaaase I’m dying from that incident. I’m so lost earlier that I ended up not sending it to the intended recipient.”

“Hmmmm I wonder who that ‘babe’ is. The last time I heard from you, you’re single as fuck.”

“Not anymore.” There’s a wide grin plastered on Seulgi’s face as she said those words, which made Irene laugh more. She hit Seulgi playfully on her arms.

“So anyway, what brings you on this side of the city? You just got off from the gym?” she asked. She saw the gym bag on her shoulder so she assumed it.

“Yeah. I’m actually here for someone from around here.”

Suddenly, Irene moved closer to her with accusing eyes, “Is that the ‘babe’ person?”

Right on cue, the door of the building opened, revealing the ‘babe’ person they were just talking about.

But instead of happy greetings, the woman just stood there, not even moving an inch, with eyes moving back and forth between the two figures standing in close proximity, right in front of her.

Seulgi felt the piercing stare which is why she turned her attention towards the door, only to make her jaw drop.

“H-hyunnie?” She called, unsure. Unsure if she’s about to kill her. She tried to mask her fear, acting as if the mishap didn’t happen earlier.

But then it dawned upon her. Joohyun just came from the building Irene exited earlier. Is it possible that…

“Oh, Joohyun! I thought you’re still gonna take long. I should’ve offered you a ride home instead.”

Seulgi looked at the two with a confused face._ They know each other?_

“It’s alright, Irene unnie. Someone’s really picking me up. In fact, she is already here,” she gave an unreadable stare at Seulgi.

“She, you mean… Wait, it’s Seulgi?!” Irene had to cover her mouth to hide her surprise. She had never expected this.

“Yeah, my lover is Kang Seulgi,” she emphasized Seulgi’s full name, with matching death stare at the said girl, “Right, _babe_?”

“Y-yeah! Irene unnie. I was about to tell you earlier about her. I told you I’m not single anymore.”

At this point, Seulgi’s still confused as to why Irene’s acting scary. She’s not really the jealous type, even when she talks with other girls at her workplace or at the gym. So now, she’s confused as to why Hellrene’s being unleashed.

Unless… Oh shit, does she know about that message?!

It’s not far-fetched, given that Bae Irene and Kim Irene knew each other. And with Kim being a model and Bae a photographer, they’ve probably worked together in different projects.

But that still leaves her with a question. _Does she know about it?_

_Maybe she just had a bad day._

_Yeah, it’s just that._

“Anyways, it’s nice bumping into you, Seulgi-ah. As much as I want to stick around at talk, my manager’s already here. See you guys around?” This time, she looked at both Seulgi and Joohyun.

“Sure Irene unnie, take care!”

Before leaving, Kim Irene gave a playful wink at Seulgi, implying a ‘Goodluck’ facing her hot(tempered) girlfriend in the form of Hellrene.

Which gave Joohyun a different meaning._ Are they really flirting? Right in front of my salad?!_

Once the model has left, Joohyun suddenly walked away, leaving Seulgi entirely.

“W-wait! Yah Hyunnie, something wrong?”

“No.”

_There is something definitely wrong,_ Seulgi thought.

They walked silently, with Seulgi a few meters behind her fuming girlfriend, still trying to figure out what’s wrong.

Looks like that dinner date would have to wait.

She jogged closer to Joohyun.

“Hey, let me carry your camera bag for you.”

Joohyun complied but still with the cold shoulder.

They soon reached the city parking lot where Seulgi left her car before hitting the gym earlier. She was about to reach for the passenger seat door but Joohyun beat her to it, opening it on her own, and slamming it shut. HARD.

Seulgi had to wince at the intensity. My poor car...

While driving, Seulgi can’t stop fidgeting in her seat. She kept looking back and forth between Joohyun and the road. She can still feel the coldness from her lover.

“If you’re planning to die in a car crash, just drop me off here. I have no plans of dying with you here.”

“Sorry,” she said in a small voice and decided to keep her eyes on the road.

They reached Joohyun’s house not long after. Seulgi’s just thankful they’ve reached their destination alive, be it avoiding an accident or avoiding being killed by her lover.

“Hyu-”

She was left hanging when the person she’s calling just exited her vehicle without a word, and again with the hard slamming of her car door. She would have to check it first thing tomorrow.

She removed her seatbelt and exited her car, following Joohyun to her apartment.

“Hyunnie, what’s the matter? Why do you seem like you suddenly wanted to end me?”

Joohyun didn’t speak. Instead, she fiddled with her keys and opened the door to her house. Seulgi’s thankful that this time, Irene decided not to slam the door or else, it’s goodbye to her handsome face.

“Hyunnie, please talk? I’m really lost here. What’s bothering you right now?”

Suddenly, she turned around with fire in her eyes, aiming to melt down the bear.

“You really don’t know what’s wrong? Do you think I’m that stupid not to notice?”

“Huh?” This time, Seulgi is really lost.

“Don’t ‘huh’ me. Even though Irene unnie is my friend, but I’ve never thought you’ll actually flirt right in front of me!”

“Wait, Irene unnie? Kim Irene unnie?”

“YES! And don’t think that’s the only thing I know. If I hadn’t had a glance at her phone screen earlier, I wouldn’t catch on you two doing this behind my back.”

So she knows about the wrong sent incident. And she totally misunderstood!

“Wait. First of all, calm yourself down. It’s not really what you think. And I didn’t mean the cliche stuff.”

Fortunately for her, Joohyun did calm herself down, but still, she’s shooting daggers with her eyes.

“Alright. Explain. Make sure that it’s believable.”

Here goes nothing.

“Earlier after boxing, I took some pictures of me that’s… let’s just say that it was intended for your eyes only. But I didn’t notice immediately my mistake. After taking a shower, I’ve only noticed it since the reply is something I’m not expecting from you. So I checked the conversation thread, only to realize that I’ve sent it to the wrong ‘Irene’. I immediately made it clear to Irene unnie after realizing it. You can even check our conversation here, or maybe call her if you must.” She gave her phone to Joohyun, which already contains her fingerprint so Seulgi just let her browse her phone freely.

Joohyun was silent the whole time, still with an unreadable expression. Seulgi was clueless as to what Irene’s looking at now. But she could care less. There’s really no reason for her to be nervous since she’s definitely loyal head-over-heels with Joohyun.

After a few minutes, Irene’s face started to show some expressions that eased Seulgi’s insides.

It wasn’t long until a red tint was painted on Joohyun’s pale cheeks.

She definitely saw the photos, and some others that are thankfully not sent to the wrong person.

“So… am I cleared?” Seulgi asked, nervously.

“I’m still mad,” Joohyun huffed but the coldness significantly dissipated. Seulgi can actually breathe now.

“B-but why?”

“Irene unnie gets to see something that should’ve been only for me.”

This time, Seulgi definitely knows Joohyun’s not angry at her anymore. She walked towards her girl and gave her a bear hug, which Joohyun really likes.

“Don’t worry, there are still a lot of things reserved for you and you only.” She tiptoed a bit to kiss the top of Joohyun’s head.

“Really now?”

“Yes. And it’ll be definitely better than those photos I’ve sent unnie earlier.”

“Hmm ‘kay.” Joohyun thinks for a bit before suddenly walking away, heading towards her bedroom.

“Hyunnie, where are you going?”

Joohyun was already by her bedroom door when she turned her head back, looking directly into Seulgi’s eyes.

“What? You expect me to strip you off naked in my living room? I don’t want to be like that group of girls murdering pizza delivery guys just because he might pass by and share a view that’s only for me to see. Now, show me something better than those photos,” she gave a smirk, but not forgetting that sexy wink of hers before going deeper into her bedroom.

“Oh, and I’ll definitely make my woman wet.”

Seulgi can only stare and gulp.

Holy fucking shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey so I got this idea after Seulgi posted something wherein Kim Irene is tagged. (and yes, she's Kim Irene's girl crush 😏😏 don't we all?)
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this short one shot and I'll leave the rest to your imagination *winks and exits


End file.
